


The Besotted Sea Lion: A Secret Sex Club Story

by QueenThayet



Series: The Secret Sex Club [7]
Category: Inception (2010), next big thing
Genre: AU fanfic of a fanfic, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dream Bigger, Fluff, Inceptimals, M/M, Next Big Thing HGTV Universe, Sea Lion, Selkies, Shapeshifting, fanfic of a fanfic, so meta it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: In-universe fanfic for HGTV's Arthur and Eames of Love it or List it, Next Big Thing, and Coming Home. The fandom was inspired by their trip to the aquarium.





	The Besotted Sea Lion: A Secret Sex Club Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream Bigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784928) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Thank you to EGT as always for letting me play with her versions of these characters :D and to swtalmnd and teacuphuman for running the Inceptimals challenge/fest! Thank you to brookebond for her quick last minute beta, and to everyone on the Inception Slack chat for their encouragement and support while writing. Somehow, this crazy cracky thing became the longest fic in my Secret Sex Club series, so I'm not going to examine that too closely. 
> 
> Warning: There's some not very specific discussions about the horrors of colonialism, but might be upsetting for some.

_A/N This is a little bit of a departure from my normal fic, but hopefully you’ll forgive me. After seeing their tweets from the aquarium, I couldn’t get this idea out of my head._

_Standard Warnings Apply: This is RPF for Arthur and Eames of HGTV’s LioLi, NBT, and CH. Obviously I have no claim over their persons and everything I write is made up and (especially this one) bears little to no resemblance to their actual lives. If you got here by googling yourself, you may want to hit the back button. Or enjoy this fantastical little diversion!_

**@Eamesnotthechair: Look at this besotted sea lion! Can’t say I blame it! #arthur4everything  
@HGTVArthur: Kissing the sea lion was not entirely dissimilar to kissing you. #arthur4eames**

Once upon a time, there was a very lonely young man. He didn’t always think that he was lonely. He had a mother who he loved very much, and who loved him very much. He was smart and he had friends, well classmates at least, and he worked hard and people thought well of him. And he often thought that was enough. But as he grew up, he realized that he was missing something, someone. He didn’t yet know what he was missing, but he felt its lack. And so he went to college, and he did his best. He graduated _summa cum laude_ in Mathematics and English and was the darling of his professors. But he still wasn’t satisfied. He found a job, a calling, finding the perfect homes for people. He was good at it. But he still felt lonely. He was still missing something.

So one day he drove out to the beach and walked along the rocks, trying to think about what he wanted to do with his life, and why he still felt dissatisfied. Although he normally tried not to be terribly emotional, by himself, with the waves and the wind and the rocks, he felt a few tears drip down his face, splashing as they hit the water. Finally he took a deep breath, dried his eyes, and felt better somehow.

The next day, Arthur received a call, asking to come audition for a TV show called “Love it or List it.” Apparently his mother had submitted an application on his behalf. And remarkably, they liked him and wanted him for the job. And then he met Eames.

Eames was overwhelming. He was charming, and gorgeous and he called Arthur “Darling” and kissed his hand like he was a knight or a prince or something (he was British, so maybe that was close enough). He was also Arthur’s competition, and he was brilliant. And they made brilliant TV together. Eames teased and Arthur rolled his eyes and Arthur found perfect houses and Eames made houses perfect. And the whole time, Arthur began to realize that the hole in his life had been Eames.

The problem was, even as Arthur was falling more and more in love with Eames everyday, Eames was never anything other than completely charming and gorgeous and brilliant, the same as he had been the day they met. And then one day, Eames asked Arthur to help him find a house.

“Does that mean you’re going to stay?” Arthur asked Eames, hoping that his infatuation wasn’t visible.

“I thought I might, Darling,” Eames said smiling, “It seems we’ve got quite a thing going here, so might be nice to stop renting.”

“Okay then. Sure. What are you looking for?”

“A home,” Eames said, smiling as he gave Arthur possibly the biggest fucking challenge of his career.

Arthur found Eames a home. A home as ridiculous and impossible and brilliant and charming and gorgeous as Eames was. And Eames was so pleased, and Arthur was so proud that he finally let himself go, just a little, and he smiled at Eames.

“Darling!” Eames exclaimed, pulling Arthur closer. “Dimples? For me?”

Arthur blushed and dimpled a little harder. Eames gently pushed his finger into Arthur’s left dimple and smiled fondly at him. Arthur finally broke, and surged forward to kiss Eames. Eames’ lips met his fiercely and they clung together, kissing until they had to stop to breathe.

“Oh my god, why didn’t we ever do this before,” Arthur panted against Eames’ chest, pressing up against him.

“Stupid stupid reasons, darling,” Eames purred back as he worked to insinuate his hand into Arthur’s pants.

“Fuck, we can’t do this,” Arthur said, pulling back.

“Oh yes, we absolutely can, and should,” Eames said, chasing Arthur’s lips.

“No, I mean not here, it’s not your house yet,” Arthur said, pulling away more firmly.

“Oh, that, right,” Eames said, shaking his head like a dog.

“But I have a house,” Arthur said, moving toward the door.

“Yes, brilliant!”

And it was brilliant. They were quite brilliant together. Arthur was pretty sure he saw stars at least once. Until Arthur woke up to Eames shuffling around looking for his pants.

“Oh,” Arthur said, as he felt his heart falling.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, darling,” Eames said, rushing back to the bed to pepper Arthur’s face with kisses. “It’s not, I wasn’t going to, I just need to go get something at my apartment. That’s it. I’m coming right back, I promise.”

Arthur took a deep breath, and decided to believe him. “Bring coffee.”

“Your wish is my command, darling. I’ll be back in a jiff. Go back to sleep.”

Arthur tried to listen to Eames, but he found himself jumping at every noise, hoping it was Eames coming back, terrified in the back of his mind that Eames wasn’t really coming back. Which was ridiculous, because it’s not like Arthur was a one night stand that Eames never had to see again. They were on a TV show together. Arthur was currently his real estate agent. Eames was definitely coming back.

Arthur had just about convinced himself when he heard a knock at the front door. He slipped on his robe and walked over to open it.

Eames was standing in front of him, out of breath, with his arms full of... some sort of leather? It looked rubbery. Sitting on the step next to his feet was a carrier with two cups of Dunkin’ Donuts coffee.

“What is that?” Arthur asked, skeptically.

“I need you to take this and hide it,” Eames said intensely.

“Yeah, that’s not creepy at all,” Arthur said, raising an eyebrow.

“Darling, I know this is odd, and I _promise_ I will explain all of this, but it is very important that you take this and hide it.” Eames’ eyes were looking a little wild, but he also sounded so desperate, that Arthur found himself accepting the bundle of rubbery brown leather (some sort of marine mammal skin?). It didn’t smell, thankfully, but it also didn’t look tanned or anything either. Arthur really hoped that Eames hadn’t killed an endangered species or something.

Arthur took a deep breath and walked back into his house with the skin, thinking about where he could hide it. He wasn’t sure whom he was hiding it from. He supposed he could always move it if he needed to once Eames had explained. He decided to put it in a suitcase that was in storage on the top shelf of the guest room closet. He got the skin zipped up into the suitcase and the suitcase back on the shelf, and then washed his hands and came back down, to find Eames still standing on his front step with his eyes clenched shut.

“Okay, so, you’re going to explain now? I see you brought coffee, would you like to come sit down, I think I’m going to need it,” Arthur said awkwardly. This was not really how he imagined this morning going.

“Yes, of course, darling,” Eames said, opening his eyes, bending down to grab the coffee carrier, and dropping a kiss on Arthur’s mouth all in one smooth, effortless movement.

They sat down in the kitchen across from each other and Arthur took a sip of his coffee and motioned for Eames to talk.

“I’m not entirely sure where to start.”

“What did you have me hide, from whom am I hiding it, and have you involved me in something illegal?” Arthur asked, ticking off his concerns.

“In reverse order, no, not at all, you’re hiding it from me, and it’s my skin,” Eames responded.

“Your skin?” Arthur asked skeptically. “You seem to have all of your skin intact.”

“It’s my other skin.” Eames took a deep breath. “So have you ever heard of a selkie before?”

“The Irish legend about seals who turn into women?” Arthur asked, wracking his brain trying to remember if that was correct.

“Exactly.” Eames let out his breath looking immensely relieved.

“So you’re saying that you’re a selkie?” Arthur asked slowly.

“Yes,” Eames beamed at him, looking as if this conversation had gone swimmingly.

“And you become a seal?”

“Yes! Well, technically I become a sea lion, but the principle is the same,” Eames clarified.

“And the thing I hid for you was your seal, sorry, sea lion skin?”

“Yes!” Eames looked so pleased and Arthur was so confused and felt like by asking more questions, he was going to disappoint Eames, so he took another drink of his coffee. Then another question occurred to him.

“Wait, aren’t sea lions from California?”

“Of all the things that might be hard to believe, that’s your quibble? They’re not actually limited to just the state of California, darling,” Eames said amusedly. “They’re all along the west coast of the continent. The joys of colonialism, I suppose. A great grandda some generations back met a selkie woman in Canada and brought her back with him to England. And that’s where we’ve been ever since.”

“But you’re not there now, how did you end up in Massachusetts?” Arthur asked.

“Um, so how well do you know selkie legends?”

“I pretty much told you all I remember. I’m going to need some more details.”

“Okay, so in the legends, maidens could summon selkie males by crying seven tears into the sea. It would summon a selkie male, who was supposed to be far more handsome and loving than a human male. He would visit the maiden for one night, leave her with child, and then he would return to the sea. He could come back in seven years. Unless the maiden hid his skin, in which case he was trapped on land. Selkie women were typically trapped or captured, rather than summoned, and their human husbands would steal or even burn their skins to trap them and force them to stay in human form to bear and raise children. If they ever found their skins, they would flee with their children to the sea.” Eames’ voice held a mournful tone at the last bit of his story. Of course, given how he had just described his great grandmother, that might have been her fate.

“Wait, so did I just trap you?” Arthur asked, alarmed at the prospect.

“Yes, but I wanted you to. That’s why I had to run home, to get the skin before the day was up. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to see you again for seven years.”  
“What?!” Arthur asked, outraged.

“Well, you summoned me. And that’s how it works. You get one night and then I can’t return for seven years. And that was unacceptable. So now you have my skin, and you hid it, so I can stay!” Eames looked quite chuffed with himself.

“You decided to wait until _after_ you slept with me to make sure you wanted to stay?” Arthur asked, slightly offended. “Also, what do you mean, I summoned you? I’m not a maiden, and I didn’t cry seven tears into the sea.”

“Uh, well, I’m not sure how strict the whole maiden/virginity bit is, especially when we start getting into non-heterosexual relationships, but you definitely cried seven tears into the sea. I felt your loneliness all the way over in Britain and came over here immediately,” Eames insisted.

“Wait, you mean when we first started the show? Like, two years ago?” Arthur thought back to the day before he found out that the producers wanted him to come in and screen test based on his application for _Love it or List it_.

“Yes.”

“We could have been sleeping together this whole time and you made me wait two years?!”

“No, that’s why I didn’t sleep with you, I wanted to stay. I hadn’t worked out the whole ‘giving you my skin to hide on purpose’ idea yet. Once I met you, I knew I couldn’t possibly leave you. And it’s not like a one night stand would have solved your loneliness, and I obviously can’t get you with child, so that bit doesn’t work. I had decided that I’d rather be able to stay with you and work with you and see you every day than to sleep with you.” Eames looked at Arthur very earnestly. “I’m buying a house, that’s how much I wanted to stay.”

“Once you came up with hiding your skin, why didn’t you make a move? I thought maybe you were just flirty. Or you were just being friendly! But clearly not interested, because I thought I had made my attraction fairly clear.”

“That was kind of a last minute moment of inspiration, darling. I did not come up with that until sometime between when you kissed me and this morning. But you kissed me and I couldn’t possibly resist you.”

“Oh,” said Arthur, as he thought back to last night. He _had_ come on a little strong. But Eames had definitely been interested.

“And this should work, I think,” Eames said, looking thoughtful. “But just in case I start feeling the inexorable pull of the sea, perhaps we should take advantage of the next twelve hours,” Eames leered attractively at Arthur, who was suddenly very aware that he was wearing a bathrobe and nothing else.

“Twelve hours, that’s ambitious,” Arthur joked weakly.

“Mmm, what can I say, darling, when inspiration strikes...” Eames waggled his eyebrows at Arthur, seemingly so that Arthur was clear that _he_ was the inspiration.

“You’re ridiculous.” Arthur grinned.

“I’m just very very... inspired.” Eames stood up and held out a hand to Arthur, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled out of his chair and then pushed up against the refrigerator and then very thoroughly kissed. Arthur had never been so thoroughly kissed. It was as if Eames wanted to taste every part of him, feel him in every way possible. Arthur had absolutely no objections to that plan.

And so time passed, and they were happy together. They bought the house, they continued their show. But sometimes, Arthur caught Eames staring longingly in the direction of the ocean. They tried going to the beach, not with Eames’ skin, but just as humans. Arthur had a good time (well as good a time can be had when there’s sand everywhere) but Eames had been miserable.

“This isn’t helping, is it,” Arthur asked, wrapping his arms around Eames.

“No, I’m sorry, darling,” Eames said mournfully.

“No, don’t be sorry. It was just an idea.”

“It’s just not the same. And when I’m in the water, I can feel what I’m missing.”

“Your dad never went in the water, or changed when you were growing up?” Arthur asked again.

“Never,” Eames reaffirmed. “I asked him once, why he didn’t teach me to swim in sea lion form, and he said he had burned his skin.” Eames sounded both horrified and in awe of such an action. Arthur understood, the level of devotion to Eames’ mother he must have felt to burn his skin so he never had to deal with the temptation to leave. But Arthur could never ask Eames to make that sacrifice for him. He was beginning to wonder if it was fair to even be hiding the skin, but Eames remained adamant that’s what he wanted.

“Maybe we could call them?” Arthur asked tentatively. Eames just looked so crushed and defeated and Arthur hated to be even a tiny part of the reason for that look.

“Sure, we can see if they can Skype when we get back to the house,” Eames said pulling himself up out of the sand and then holding out a hand for Arthur to grab. They brushed off the sand, changed, and drove back to their house in Worcester.

Arthur heard the Skype tone connect and clamped down on the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was possible for a Selkie to live as a human, never changing again. But was it possible for _Eames_. And was he really willing to make that sacrifice for Arthur? Would Arthur have to sacrifice seven years with Eames so that he could continue to live as his whole self? Instead of literally hiding half of himself away? Arthur was willing to do it, anything was better than losing Eames entirely. But the thought of seven years of being alone, once he knew what he was missing, once Eames had already come into his life and fit perfectly into the hole that Arthur hadn’t even realized existed, that thought was torture.

“Hello love! And hello, Arthur, darling!” Eames’ mother exclaimed seeing both of them on the screen. “To what do we owe this impromptu call?”

“Well, we were at the beach today...” Arthur started before he was interrupted by Eames’ dad.

“Oh lovely! Eamesie always loved the beach. Now mind you’ve got a nice private area for Eamesie to change, you certainly don’t want pictures of that getting out,” he said with a chuckle.

Arthur and Eames stared at him for a moment before Eames said slowly, “Da, I can’t change. I made Arthur hide my skin so I could stay with him.”

“Why would you do a daft thing like that? You love swimming!” Eames’ father responded instantly.

“Because if I change back I have to stay in the sea for seven years, and I can’t bear to think of seven years without Arthur,” Eames said, as if he were stating the obvious. “Isn’t that why you burned your skin?”

“I burned my skin because I hated being a sodding sea lion, Eames.”

“It wasn’t to stay with Mum?”

“I mean, of course I wanted to stay with your Mum, and I have,” Eames’ father smiled fondly over at his wife, who gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “But I didn’t have to burn my skin for that. Why would you think that?”

“That’s how the stories all go. The human spouse has to hide or burn the skin to get their selkie lover to stay with them. If they don’t, then they return to the sea for seven years,” Eames protested.

“Eamesie, you daft boy, you were in and out of your skin your whole childhood! Any time we had the faintest smell of the sea you were dashing off to get into your skin. Did you have to stay a sea lion for seven years every time you slipped into it?”

“No, but, I thought it was different, with a lover, with being called...” Eames trailed off, thinking through his life and trying to figure out where he had gone wrong.

“Eamesie, I don’t want to pry, but I was under the impression you had, well, done the deed, before you met Arthur,” Eames’ mother said practically. “And it’s not like you ever had to spend seven years as a sea lion after that. I mean, I found that nice young Robert boy coming out of your room that one morning, and you went on with your day as normal after that, sorry Arthur.”

Arthur looked over at Eames and raised an eyebrow. Eames shrugged. Arthur turned back to the computer screen.

“Is there someone who we could ask?” Arthur asked Eames’ father. “It’s not something we really want to risk if it goes wrong.”

“I could probably get in touch with one of the local clans here. Although, since Eames is a seal lion, you might have better luck out west. I’ll make some phone calls and get back to you,” Eames’ father said, seriously.

“Wait, why _did_ you burn your skin, if it wasn’t so you could stay with mum?” Eames asked suspiciously.

“I was bloody sick of being a sea lion, son. I hated eating raw fish, I hated being wet all the time, I hated getting sand under my skin and having it itch the whole time. Maybe if I had known we’d have a selkie son I would have waited, at least so I could teach you, but you were a natural. Took to the sea like you belonged there. You clearly loved it in a way I never had.”

So Arthur and Eames waited for Eames’ father to help them get in touch with one of the American rookeries. They flew out to San Francisco and met up with Ian and his partner Tim.

“So a British sea lion, you don’t see that a lot,” Ian said, breaking the ice.

“My great-grandmother was Canadian,” Eames said shortly, indicating he didn’t want to tell more of the story. Ian nodded understandingly.

“Yeah, it was not great back in the old days, especially with how native selkie women were treated,” Ian said. “But it’s a lot better now, at least here. I don’t know what it’s really like up north or over in the Atlantic. Our rookery is a little more close knit than others because of how many same-sex partners we have.”

“Makes sense,” Eames said.

“So you’re concerned about whether you’re going to get stuck in sea lion form if you change back?” Ian asked Eames, moving the conversation along.

“Yeah, my da burned his skin, and all I had to go on were the selkie legends. We didn’t have a rookery or anything, it was just us, well, me.”

“I’m so sorry.” Ian looked so sad, Arthur thought he might cry.

“So you can change back and forth whenever you’d like?” Eames asked, avoiding the pitying look from Ian.

“Absolutely. And Tim’s totally accepted by our rookery. He comes out and swims with us sometimes when the water’s nice. We have a very good relationship with all of the land partners, no hidden skins or anything,” Ian gave Arthur a sharp look.

“He _asked_ me to hide it!” Arthur defended himself again. “And I brought it with me! It’s literally back at the hotel!”

“You brought it?” Eames turned to Arthur.

“Yeah, I thought, well, that if it turned out that you could use it, you’d want to go back in the water right away. Is that okay?”

“Darling, you’re brilliant!” Eames smiled fondly at Arthur. Arthur blushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Well do you want to go get it? You can come out with us if you want,” Ian asked.

“I just want to make sure that it doesn’t matter if I was Called,” Eames clarified. “All of our legends say that if you’re called by a land person then you can come on shore to mate with them, but once you go back to the sea, you cannot come back for seven years. That was why I had Arthur hide my skin. I miss the sea, but it’s honestly worth being stuck as a human if the alternative is being separated from Arthur for seven years. I just want to be sure.”

Ian scratched the back of his head. “No I get that, I wouldn’t be able to be away from Tim for that long, that would be horrible. I’m just not sure because I can’t think of the last time I’ve heard of anyone being Called. And it’s not really as much of a part of our legends the way it is with the European rookeries. The selkies out here were all originally Native American, and we lost so much of our history through the destruction of colonization. But I’ve also never heard of anyone getting trapped in sea lion form. It’s harder to shed your skin in water, but you can do it. So not even keeping us in water would prevent us from becoming human. I’m as sure as I can be that you’ll be safe.”

Eames looked at Arthur. “What do you think, darling? Can you do some of your spreadsheet pro/con list magic and figure out the right thing to do?”

“Okay, first, it’s just math, not magic. The fact that I have to explain that to a man who can literally turn into a sea lion is troubling. And second, I think you should do it. There’s no way to be 100 percent sure of anything. For all we know, we’ll be in a car accident tomorrow. We can’t eliminate risk, only minimize it. I feel like we’ve done our due diligence here, it seems unlikely you’ll get trapped in your skin. And if it happens, well, it’s seven years. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll temporarily relocate out here and become very friendly with the local rookery and when you can become human again we’ll hide your skin again and take it from there.” Arthur looked down at his hands, slightly embarrassed by his speech. Eames stared at Arthur with an impossible fondness.

“Darling.” He filled that one simple endearment with as much wonder and love and adoration as he could manage. Arthur blushed.

Tim took Ian’s hand and smiled over at his partner, squeezing it gently.

“Okay, so why don’t you meet us down at the beach with your skin? Tim will text the GPS coordinates to you, Arthur,” Ian said briskly, squeezing Tim’s hand back.

Arthur and Eames retrieved Eames’s skin from their hotel room, Eames bouncing like a child (or like a fully adult Eames to be honest) on Christmas morning. Arthur drove them to the beach where they found a dozen people waiting for them, two-thirds of them holding sea lion skins just like Eames’. Arthur felt slightly awkward out of his normal three-piece suit, but was glad to see that he wasn’t the only person in a bathing suit.  
Ian and Tim introduced them around to their rookery, and to the human partners that were there as well.

“I know it’s not your first change, but since you didn’t have a proper rookery back in England, we thought maybe we could do a communal welcome swim. And then our partners can join us in the water if they want,” Ian explained to Eames.

Eames looked like he might cry so Arthur tugged him off to the side.

“This is going to go great. You are going to get to swim with other people just like you, the same species even, and then you will get out of the water and take off your skin and we will go home. And then you can go swimming in your skin whenever you want. And your life will be perfect,” Arthur told him firmly.

“Darling, my life is already perfect. This is just bonus.”

Arthur hugged him and gave him a proper filthy kiss (just in case) much to the appreciation of the onlookers. And then he watched as Eames walked out into the surf with Ian and the other selkies. They threw their skins over their backs and instantly transformed into sea lions. Arthur was amused to see that Eames was quite large and impressive, with very full whiskers. SeaLion!Eames gave a happy bark, and then splashed off into deeper water with the rest of the sea lions.

Tim walked over to Arthur and said, “gorgeous, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, I thought it would be weird, but somehow it just feels right,” Arthur responded. They stood and watched their partners and the rest of the rookery dive and play in the water. Eventually at some unknown signal, Tim and the other human partners left their bags and cover ups and went down to the water to join their selkie partners.

Eames immediately came up to Arthur and gave him a giant whiskery kiss. Arthur laughed and threw his arms around Eames. They played in the water for a little while longer before Eames pulled himself up onto the beach and shed his skin, turning back into his human self. Arthur blushed when he realized that Eames was completely naked, although neither Eames nor any one else seemed bothered by his sudden display of nudity. Arthur supposed that they all must be used to it, since _he_ was the only one who didn’t have any experience with selkie transformations.

Arthur’s ruminations were interrupted when Eames ran up the beach toward him and caught him in his arms, hugging him and kissing him and crying and laughing all at the same time.

“It worked, Darling! It worked!!!”

“It did, and as thrilled as I am for you, perhaps you should throw on a pair of shorts so we don’t get a call from our agent about naked pictures of you showing up online,” Arthur said as dryly as he could manage, even though his dimples gave away his exultation.

So they went home to Worcester and installed a pool inside their house. They consulted with experts at the local aquarium, who were slightly confused why they wanted to build a habitat appropriate for sea lions (and required several reassurances that they had not smuggled in sea lions from California) and were able to create an area that was both safe for Eames to swim and play in, as well as able to be properly sanitized (because bacteria).

And that is why they have a slide in their secret sex club.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Also thank you to swtalmnd for hosting this picture I took of a sea lion at the zoo that was my inspiration for Sea Lion Eames :)


End file.
